


Peeta's Hunger Games

by FireBurnsBrighter



Series: Peeta's Hunger Games [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Peeta's POV, Same Plot, Same story different POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBurnsBrighter/pseuds/FireBurnsBrighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May the odds be ever in your favour. This is the Hunger Games from Peeta's Point Of View. We have all wondered what went on when Peeta wasn't there, now we know. What was he thinking during every conversation, every move? Do we know him as well as we think? Exact same story line as original series, no changes, just how I think things would have been from Peeta's end of the stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that I am going to do this full length, so I will write chapters which are not in the book as Katniss is not in them. It may be very long. Hope you like it! :D
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games, they belong to the genius we call Suzanne Collins. I also do not own Peeta Mellark, unfortunately, as the common belief is that he is not real, though I am currently working on disproving that theory.

**PART I**

**THE TRIBUTES**

When I wake up, it is not to the smell of baking bread that I am used to. I pull back the blanket and expose myself to the cold air. It is strangely silent outside, and there is a feeling of dread hanging over the District like a black cloud. Of course there is. This is the day of the reaping.

I wash my face at the rusted sink and look at my reflection in the small mirror as I comb my hair. I look tired, tormented, but that is hardly unbelievable. I go downstairs and find my whole family sitting at our old wooden table. I sit down and am presented with a two-day-old seeded bun spread with a thin layer of cheese and a glass of milk that doesn't look entirely healthy, but I drink and eat them anyway, because it could be the last thing I ever eat with my family.

I get up to try and find something to wear, but my father stops me and points to a crisp set of clothes on the back of our old rocking chair. The trousers and shirt look like my brother's old but clean cast-offs, but the shoes look shiny and new. I look at my family with a tight smile. They shouldn't have wasted their money on new shoes, not for this occasion.

Though we don't have to be in the square until 2 o'clock, it would have been impossible to get back to sleep, so I get dressed and sit around, watching the old clock ticking down the minutes.

At half past one, we get up and walk to the square in silence, as so many other families around us are doing. I see Katniss with her mother, and notice that they are both holding tightly onto Prim, who looks like she thinks she might be ripped away from them at any moment.

I look at Katniss, how many times is her name in there? Ten times, twenty, thirty? It almost distracts me from the fear, but I realize that I am being selfish. I have never had to take out tesserae, my name is only there 5 times. I try not to be selfish, but as soon as we are registered and huddled into the waiting areas, it is all I can possible think about.

All to soon, the anthem of Panem is playing, signaling the end of the film, and the pink wigged lady named Effie is teetering up to the glass reaping balls on her ridiculously high Capitol heels. She looks annoyed at the fact that she has had to avoid Haymitch, but she quickly plasters on the biggest fake smile I have ever seen, as if smiling will some how ease the tension. As if.

She moves to the ball that contains the girl's names, and thrusts her hand in. She eventually picks out a piece of paper and reads of the name. All I can hope is that its not her. It can't be.

And it isn't.

'Primrose Everdeen.'


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize how incredibly short the first chapter was, but I don't really feel there was much I could write. I hope to make future chapters longer :)

I am stunned beyond silence. I watch Prim as she concentrates on keeping it together, being strong. But one word as she walks up and I know that she will crumble.

I got my wish. Katniss did not get picked, but her sister did. It doesn't matter either way- I know what will happen before Katniss has even moved. I watch on in horror, and I hear her shouting the words in a strangled cry, words that I do not want her to say, but know I have no power to stop.

'I volunteer!' she gasps, a wild look clouding her features 'I volunteer as tribute!'

The crowd has parted easily for her, and she reaches Prim and shoves her behind her back.

Effie looks overjoyed, but she looks confused as she tries to remember the details of volunteering. Obviously when she was at Escort training, or whatever ridiculous procedure the Capitol people go to become part of the Games, she decided to skip learning this part on account of the fact that blue moons occur more often that volunteers in District 12.

'Lovely!' She begins 'But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um...' She trails of. Obviously I was right about her not knowing this bit at all.

'What does it matter?' says Mayor Undersea, a strange expression crossing his face. He knows Katniss, or at least recognizes her- as most people do. 'What does it matter?' he repeats, 'Let her come forward.'

I was hoping - hoping against hope - that something would happen to prevent her from being able to enter. Again with the selfishness, I should not want that- if she doesn't go, her sister will, and that would kill her. I am being selfish while she is being selfless. I grimace at the thought.

Prim is screaming hysterically

'No, Katniss! No! You can't go!'

'Prim, let go.' She sounds harsh, but I can tell that she is just trying to keep it together. For Prim. For herself. Always brave. 'Let go.'

She struggles, and Gale Hawthorne comes over and has to carry her away. He has a grim look on his face, and for a second I think he is going to crack. But of course not.

'Up you go, Catnip.' I am just close enough to hear. Normally this allowance to call her by a nickname makes me jealous, but not today.

Effie Trinket looks so happy you would think she had been given a years supply of food. Or wigs, as it may be in the Capitol.

'Well, bravo!' she gushes. Ugh. 'That's the spirit of the Games! What's your name?'

'Katniss Everdeen.' There is a lump in my throat.

'I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!'

I hold my breath. No way am I clapping. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy.

To the everlasting credit of the people of District 12, not one person claps. There is silence. Then, almost as if everyone is thinking the same thing, they all start to press 3 fingers to their lips then hold them up to the stage. Not all at once, but eventually everyone is saluting Katniss. I am among the last, and as I raise my hand, I look right into her eyes. This will be the last time I ever see her before she must fight to the death. Because I know that I will not be able to watch her die.

The silence is shattered by Haymitch suddenly standing up and shouting, 'Look at her. Look at this one! I like her! Lots of.. spunk!' he is holding Katniss, but then lets go and moves up to the camera. 'More than you!' Who is he talking to? Us? The Peacekeepers? The  _Capitol?_ I hope not. You don't criticize the Capitol, ever. 'More than you!' he repeats.

With that, he staggers off the stage, a drunken mess.

Effie Trinket looks appalled. Obviously people are much more polite when drunk in the Capitol.

'What an exciting day! But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!' She smiles at the thought.

The crowd is silent again. The novelty of Haymitch is over, and the tension is back.

Effie digs her hand into the other glass ball. She doesn't waste any time, and soon she is holding a slip of paper in her hand. I look at Katniss, and see her flash her eyes to Gale.

'Peeta Mellark.'

It feels as though time has sped up and stopped at the same time. I can't think. I can't breathe. This is how Prim felt, and she must be ten times stronger than me because I cannot move. I can't even  _contemplate_  moving.

The boys around me are staring at me, and a path to the stage has been made. Why are they staring at me? Oh, yeah, i'm a tribute. I must be some shade of green by now, I feel sick.

I begin to walk up to the stage. Slowly, so slowly. My eyes flash up and I see Katniss Everdeen staring at me. She is tying to conceal it, but there is a look of horror in her eyes. Is she thinking about how to kill me? Or is she horrified at the _thought_  of killing me? Dream on, Peeta. She seems to be remembering something. Is it our first and only encounter? Would she remember that? I hope so.

We shake hands, and I stare into her eyes, giving her hand a squeeze that I hope is reassuring. I try to show her that I am no threat, I wouldn't hurt her. I would protect her.  _Die_  for her, rather that kill her. But I don't know if I can convey all of that in one gesture.

All she knows is that from this moment, the Games are on.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the boring slowness of these chapters. I think when I get to the ones with more action, especially the ones in the arena, they will be better. I hope you can bear with me that long :)

As soon as the anthem is finished, Peacekeepers escort us to the Justice Building, where we will say our final goodbyes. I am closed into a large, elaborate room, with polished furnishings and intricate patterns. I try to focus on the art in here, rather than dwell on the  _reason_ I am here.

I sit on the plush couch and try to even my breathing, focus on the steady rhythm of each breath going in and out. In and out. In and out.

This is interrupted by my family coming in. I look up at them, and see that all of them except my mother look close to tears. I stand and hug them, even my mother, and we stay like this for a while, before my mother lets go and smiles. I am confused.

'Well, it looks as if District 12 will finally have a winner this year!' Could she really have faith in me? My mother, who for years has treated me like a stray cat who just keeps coming back time after time after you feed them once.

'Really? You really think so?' I try to smile, and I manage weakly.

'Of course! She's a survivor, that one!' She..?  _Katniss?_ I know that Katniss is a survivor, but for my mother to notice that and say it right in front of me when I am on my way to my death bed? I should have known.

'Yeah. That's Katniss alright. Survivor to the end.' I reply dryly.

My mother smiles at me again and hugs me in a way that could almost be interpreted as loving. Then she leaves.

I look at my father and two older brothers. The oldest, who is more like my mother, squeezes my shoulder. He knows the truth. He knows I will never make it back just as well as I do. It's a fact. He smiles and exits after my mother.

My brother that is still remaining takes me in a tight embrace. He could have volunteered, like Katniss did. No doubt he is thinking exactly that right now. I look at him and tell him not to worry. I forgive him - I wouldn't have wanted that for him. Besides, at least this way I will not have to see Katniss die. The odds are that I will be dead in the first 5 minutes. And it won't even be fighting - I'll probably trip off my podium and fall onto someone's knife or something.

My brother leaves too, leaving me with my father. I look into his eyes, and remember all of the best memories in my life. A day in the house aged three, drawing a 'masterpiece' in crayon. My first day of school, age six. Running to the gates in an attempt to be first in line - that was also the day I met Katniss Everdeen. My seventh birthday party, where I had a real cake with blue icing. My eighth birthday, when my father decided I was old enough to don one of the kitchen aprons and learn to make my first batch of bread.

'You have a chance, son. Your strong, your smart. You have a chance' I'm not sure who he is trying to convince more, me, or himself.

I just nod and go to hug him, and when I look up to see the Peacekeeper telling him it is time to go, I see that his shirt is soaked with my tears.

I give my father one last, final hug and nod at him. He leaves.

I sit back on the couch and try to clean my eyes. Tears will do me no good. I go back to breathing in and out, and think about what my father said. I  _am_  smart. I could probably get by for a few days if I managed to get away from the Cornucopia fast enough and I had a food and water source. Maybe...

I am not expecting any other visitors, so it comes as a shock when the Peacekeeper opens the heavy wooden door again and Madge Undersea slips into the room. I know her reasonably well, as her father and my father are friendly. I used to play with her and Delly Cartwright, another merchants child, in her back yard when I was younger, but since we moved onto the secondary school, she became more distant and didn't join in with the merchants children anymore, preferring to sit in silence with Katniss Everdeen.

'I've just been to see Katniss.' She informs me. I don't know why she is here.

'Uhh...' I notice that the gold pin that was on her dress earlier is now gone. I hope she hasn't lost it- it looked expensive.

'I just wanted to say good luck. We used to be friends, remember?' She smiles

'Thank you, though I don't think that luck will go far.' I say sourly.

'Don't be so negative, Peeta. You have it in you - I'm sure of it!'

'I could survive for a while, but what about the competition? Katniss is sure to do better than me.'

'You could become allies. I'm sure you wouldn't mind.' She is teasing me, as only she could at a time like this.

'I suppose..' I don't. But it seems to appease her.

'You can do it Peeta! Have faith!'

She kisses me on the cheek and then leaves.

I have a lot to think about.

* * *

When the hour is up, and I have had no more visitors, more Peacekeepers walk me to a car.

Cars are strange, I ponder.

I see Katniss walking up to the car too, and notice that her face is still a mask of indifference, as though that hour's events have had no effect on her. She does look slightly paler that usual, but that is all.

I feel ashamed for crying. I feel weak. But I decide not to cover it up. What difference will it make? There will be cameras all over the train station like bumble-bees on a flower in pollen season.

We board the train. It is sleek and shiny and angular. And it has the Capitol written all over it.

I look over at Katniss and notice that she is wearing Madge's pin from earlier. She must have given it to her when she went to visit her in the Justice Building.

I sit in one of the seats in the dining space of the train, and listen to the subtle whistle of the air flying past us.

Effie Trinket sits opposite me and turns on a flat shiny thing that faintly resembles what I would call a television.

She notices my gaze

'Its a HD plasma screen. I suppose they don't have these in District 12?'

'I guess not.'

* * *

About half an hour later, Effie goes to collect Katniss from her room, and I see that she has changed into Capitol clothes. She is wearing a green shirt with the pin - which I now see is a Mockingjay- attached. Katniss suits green.

'Where's Haymitch?' Effie trills

'Last I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap' I reply.

'Well, it's been an exhausting day,' She sighs. I get the impression that she isn't too disappointed by this news.

The food is excellent, but very rich, and soon through the second course, I feel slightly nauseated.

'At least you two have decent manners,' remarks Effie, 'The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion.' The couple last year were from the Seam, and based on that probably barely scraped by to have enough to  _drink_. I think that Katniss must be thinking this too, as I notice that she pointedly drops her cutlery and eats with her fingers, then wipes her hands on the tablecloth. I don't miss Effie's disgusted look, and neither does Katniss, and it seems to satisfy her.

We all go into the room with the television that Effie loved so much, and watch the recap of the other District reapings.

The Careers, as always, feature predominantly in my memories, but some others also stick out. A small boy from District 3 who looks very smart, but skinny and weak. A boy from District 11 who looks like he could bend metal, and also a little girl from the same District, who looks like she has seen so much for her age.

Then they show our reaping. Effie calling Prim's name. Katniss stepping forward. The ultimate sacrifice. My name being called. We shake hands.

Effie is complaining about the state of her hair in the film.

'Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior.'

I surprise myself by laughing. 'He was drunk, he's drunk every year.'

Katniss laughs too, 'Every day.'

Its true, Haymitch is more known for being the town drunk than for actually being a victor. And that is saying something, considering we have had exactly two in all these years.

'Yes,' Effie hisses 'How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. the one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!'

At that moment, as if to illustrate Effie's point, Haymitch staggers in,

'I miss supper?' he slurs, before vomiting all over the the expensive carpet and proceeding to fall in to the mess.

'So laugh away!' Shrieks Effie. She teeters around the stink and runs from the room.


End file.
